KyuMin FanPage?
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: KyuMin FanPage? Bukahkah sudah banyak FP KyuMin? Lalu kenapa? Tapi bagaimana kalau FP ini yang membuatnya adalah KyuMin asli? Waw? Seperti apa isinya?/A KyuMin Fanfiction/Rated M!/Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai/Warn : A lil' bit of Lemon! Lime!/Don't like don't read! No Bashing!/Wanna RnR? Thank you :D


_**KyuMin FanPage?**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**KyuMin, and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and Their Couple**_

_**Umu Humairo as Herself as Min Hyo Kim as Kim Kibum's cousin**_

_**Is belongs to God, Herself**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Friendship, Fluffy, Fail!Humor**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kyuhyun jengah dengan **_**Fp-fp SuGen**_** yang ada.**

**Apalagi di sana di kaitakan dengannya.**

**Akhirnya dia yang gerah, ingin mengungkapkan kepada dunia bahwa KyuMin adalah **_**Real**_**.**

**Tapi Sungmin, sepertinya masih belum siap.**

**Sampai akhirnya, malam itu menjadi malam terekstrem untuk keduanya.**

**Yang akhirnya, membuat Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk membuat **_**Fp**_** juga.**

**Terus? Siapa dong **_**admin**_**nya?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Adult Content, Pervert!KyuMin.**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**If you don't like just don't read!**_

**Hanya keisengan belaka. Jangan di ambil hati.**

_**Not plagiat! No bashing.**_

_**Read it? Please, leave your feedback!**_

_**Thank you :D**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Umu Humairo Cho**

_**~Proudly Present~**_

_**A KyuMin Fanfiction**_

_**KyuMin FanPage?**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Siang itu di _dorm Super Junior_ terlihat tentram. Tapi tidak setelah suara tawa seseorang membuat semua _member_ yang sedang santai tersentak kaget dan serentak menoleh ke satu arah. Tigabelas _member Super Junior_ itu pun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti ,lalu sang _leader Super Junior_ pun yang khawatir akan keadaan cucunya bertanya. "Min Hyo _Chagi_? _Neo gwenchana_?"

Sosok _yeoja_ berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu pun menoleh dan memamerkan giginya. Kemudian mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kembali terfokus ke arah laptopnya dan kembali tertawa tidak jelas. Sang _magnae Super Junior_ yang _notabene_-nya adalah orang tua _yeoja_ itu –bagi Min Hyo sendiri, mendekati sang anak lalu memukul pelan pucuk kepala Min Hyo. Bertanya padanya, "Heh, _Lil' Evil_ Cho! Kau ini kenapa sih? Gila ya gegara Changmin padet jadwal?"

_Yeoja_ yang sedang asik _surfing_ itu pun mendelik dan menjawab asal pertanyaan dari sang '_appa'_. "Apaan sih, _appa_! Aku sama Changmin udah putus tau, wek!" balasnya ketus kemudian –lagi-lagi tertawa tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun yang kesal mendapat jawaban seperti itu pun melihat ke arah laptop sang anak dan matanya meloto sempurna melihat nama SeoKyu. Kemudian, ia pun berucap sinis. "Heh! _Page_ apaan itu? Seokyu Indonesia? Kamu gabung di _page_ itu?"

Mendapat pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun, Min Hyo –_yeoja_ yang 'terlihat' gila itu menjawab. "Enak aja! Aku Cuma liat doang, kok, pa! Muahahaha xD Semua _fact_ yang ada di sini maksa ah! Wkwkwk," jawab Min Hyo sambil tertawa.

Mendengar jawaban Min Hyo, semua member mengerti sekarang kenapa sedari tadi _yeoja_ itu tertawa tidak jelas. Oh~ gegara di baca _fact couple_ maksa itu toh?

Terlihat, Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan laptop sang anak. Kemudian berseru. "_RA_ aja nih _page_. Apaan sih. Foto gue sama Minnie _bunny_ jadi foto gue sama _magnae snsd_. Alamaaak -_- _RA_ ah _RA_. Lapor Mark sana, Hyo."

Min Hyo hanya bisa menganga mendengar seruan Kyuhyun. Kemudian membalas. "Apaan sih _appa_? Seenaknya gitu. Entar banyak yang salah paham, deh."

"Udeh ngga. 'kan gue yang nyuruh. Udahlah, _RA_ aja deh. _Report Abuse_ tuh. Terus apalagi itu KyuYoung _for knight_ apaan sih? Ngga ngerti!" balas Kyuhyun frustasi. Makin banyak aja _shipper SuGen couple_ yang jelas-jelas ngga bakalan ada.

Dengan segera, Kyuhyun membuka home pada _facebook_ Min Hyo dan menulis status di sana.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Umu Humairo Cho**

_I TOLD YOU TO RA THESE PAGE! THANK YOU._

www(dot)facebook(dot)com/Seokyuindonesia

www(dot)facebook(dot)com/Kyuyoungforknight

www(dot)facebook(dot)com/…*

_Signed_,

Kyuhyun.

_If you don't believe that I'm Kyuhyun, like I care. I just want you of all to Report Abuse these page! About a minutes ago __**– Like – Comment**_

**HeeNim Kim, Henry Lau, Sungjin Lee,** _and_ **137 **_**others**_ _like this_. (*Itu Cuma _link_ asal dan nama _page_ asal, hehehe)

* * *

.

.

* * *

"!" Min Hyo melotot melihat status yang di tulis oleh sang _appa_. Kemudian tanpa pamit Kyuhyun meninggalkannya ke kamar dia dan Sungmin yang sebelumnya berseru. "Heh, _Lil' Evil_ Cho! Bilang ke Mark ngga buat ngapus tuh _page_-_- Kalo ngga ChangHyo _shipper_ berubah haluan jadi _KMS_ loh!"

"Hah?" begitulah respon Min Hyo. Ia hanya geleng-geleng ngga jelas mendengar perintah dari Kyuhyun. Yah~ daripada kena omelan entar~ -yang padahal takut _shipper_ dia sama Changmin ngilang, mending lakuin aja lah.

Dengan segera, ia mengirim _email_ ke Mark sang pemilik _facebook_ (ini ngayal amat ya?)

* * *

.

.

* * *

_To : mark(dot)zuckerberg(at)hotmail(dot)com  
_

_About : Mark, remove these page, please!_

_Holaaaa Mark :) sorry for disturbing you before. I just want to ask you to remove these page. It's about Kyuhyun appa wishes of me. Do you want to do it, Mark? Are we a good friend, right? Ehehe, are we a Joyer too? And, I hope you read this email. And I wait for your action :D (Link of those page you can see it in my profile, ehehe)_

_Thank you~_

_With Love,_

_Min Hyo Kim, the Child of KyuMin Super Junior. Ahahaha :D_

* * *

.

.

* * *

'_SEND'_

Setelah menekan _icon send_, Min Hyo menghela napas sebelum akhirnya me-_RA page_ itu melalui _account facebook_nya. Di ikuti oleh para _member Super Junior_ yang kebetulan sedang membuka _facebook_ masing-masing.

"Hah~" Min Hyo menghela napas sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar yang biasa ia tempati kalau sedang liburan di _dorm Super Junior_. Ia mendekati Kibum lalu mengecup sekilas pipi sang _oppa_ kemudian kabur sebelum ada kuda yang akan membunuhnya. Wkwk xD

"_Ya_! Dasar _Evil_ jelek!" teriak Siwon yang langsung menciumi pipi Kibum yang sebelumnya di cium oleh Min Hyo. Min Hyo hanya tertawa mendengar Siwon mengatainya dan dengan santai meninggalkan para _member_ yang geleng-geleng melihat kelakukan sepupu Kibum yang sudah mereka anggap seperti adik mereka.

* * *

Malamnya, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang membuka _email_ sang anak –Min Hyo. Kemudian, ia melihat satu pesan. Dari Mark!

* * *

_Dear, Min Hyo._

_OMG! There're too much people who RA these page, dear, as you know. Wow, Kyuhyun so excellent. Well, as I see, I just can do that when those people want me to remove these page! Right, my twins Joyer. I remove these page, already, hehe :D Btw, if you have page who shippered of KyuMin or anything, INVITE ME! Or tell to KyuMin to make a page of them. Okay?_

_Thank you and urwell :D_

_Yours,_

_Mark_

* * *

"_YES_!" senyum kemenangan mengembang di bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian, menulis status di _fb_ Min Hyo sebelum meninggalkannya.

* * *

**Umu Humairo Cho**

_Love you Joyer, love you SparKyu, VitaMINS, and ELFs! I really love you!_

_Thank you for you of all have done for me :D Jeongmal Gomawoyo^^_

_Saranghae! About a minutes ago __**– Like – Comment**_

**Shin Dong, 조영환, HeeNim Kim,** _and_ **1370 _others_**_ like this._

_**View all 137 comments**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah Acara di KBS

Malam itu seluruh _member Super Junior_ –minus Kibum yang sedang _syuting_, menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah acara di KBS. Banyak sekali canda tawa yang hadir kala ada beberapa _member_ yang membuat lelucon tak di sengaja. Namun kini, ada beberapa _interview_ yang akan di lakukan untuk beberapa _member_ terpilih.

Hanya pertanyaan singkat yang akan di berikan.

"Nah baiklah. Sekarang waktunya _interview_. Saya ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Nah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, sebenarnya, seperti apa tipe wanita idealmu?" tanya sang _MC_.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, melirik Sungmin di kursi yang ada di bawahnya. Kemudian menjawab. "Dia orang yang perhatian, memiliki dahi yang lebar dan penyayang."

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin merona mendengarnya. Yah, setidaknya ia tahu itu untuknya.

"Kemudian, apa pendapatmu tentang Seokyu?"

"Hah?" respon Kyuhyun kaget. Min Hyo yang ada di bangku penonton ingin sekali melemparkan sendalnya ke mulut Kyuhyun. Namun tidak jadi setelah melihat Kyuhyun memasuki dunia sadarnya. "Seokyu ya? Memangnya apa yang para _shipper_ harapkan? Sebelumnya maaf, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai Seohyun. Karena aku hanya mencintai satu orang, yah memang, sebenarnya seorang lelaki tidak akan hanya mencintai satu orang karena kelak ia akan mencintai anak-anaknya…"

"…tapi, aku hanya menganggap Seohyun adikku. Tidak lebih! Dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu! Lagipula aku pikir KyuMin itu lebih cocok! Ya, 'kan? Bukan begitu Sungmin _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Terlihat Sungmin yang gugup dan malah menggeleng. "Ahaha _aniyo_. Kita itu memang cocok sebagai adik-kakak, Kyu," jawab Sungmin pelan yang tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras.

Menjawab pelan. "Oh."

Dan seketika Sungmin sadar. Jawabannya itu sangat salah! Benar-benar salah! Ia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia hanya menatap gusar Leeteuk di seberangnya seakan bertanya, bagaimana-ini-_hyung_?

Kemudian, karena hening suasana. Sang _MC_ pun kembali bertanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan…"

"Apa? KyuYoung? KyuToria? WonKyu? Maaf, itu semua hanya _couple_ asal. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Lagipula, Sooyoung hanya temanku, Victoria hanya ku anggap sebagai _noona_ku saja. dan Siwon _hyung_? Oh ayolah, aku tidak suka tipe-tipe kuda poni sepertinya," balas Kyuhyun.

Cepat-cepat Siwon menyambung. "Kau pikir aku mau sama iblis sepertimu, heh?"

Kyuhyun membalas. "Yaudah sih _hyung_. Gue juga masih sayang nyawa kalo aja tiba-tiba putri salju lu itu ngamuk, 'kan repot. Masih banyak yang belum gue kerjain _hyung_, wek!"

Siwon melotot saat Kyuhyun bilang putrid saljunya. Ia men-_deathglare_ Kyuhyun dan membalas. "Iya Kyu terserah lu. Udah ah, elu mah jangan ember kenapa. Gue bocorin rahasia lu baru tau rasa!"

"Iya _hyung_ terserah deh. Lagian gue ngga takut. Gue juga punya rahasia elu kok. Gampang tinggal gue _share_ ke Siwonest aja sama ke para _Elfs_, kok, _hyung_."

"Aish!"

"_Yes_! Gue menang!" teriak Kyuhyun refleks membuat semua yang ada di sana menganga tak percaya. Kemudian, Kyuhyun merasa _handphone_ nya bergetar. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun mengeceknya.

Hm. Satu pesan dari Kibum _hyung_. Pasti gegara tadi.

* * *

_From : Snow White hyung_

_Heh magnae! Awas aja bawa-bawa gue lagi! Ketemu-MATI LO!_

* * *

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dalam hati. Dan dengan cepat ia membalas.

* * *

_To : Snow White hyung_

_O-ow, takut ah hyung! wakakak_

* * *

'_Send'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. Sang _MC_ sudah tidak lagi menanyainya macam-macam. Jujur saja ia kesal harus menjawab pertanyaan gaje begitu. Tapi, lagi-lagi getaran di _handphone_ nya membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengeceknya.

'_Snow White hyung is calling…'_

'Oalah…ini putri nyasar ngapain sih? Pasti mau maki-maki gue. Ah, ya udahlah, secara iblis masa takut sama putri nyasar. Ngga lucu 'kan?' setelah berperang dengan batinnya. Kyuhyun pun menekan tombol _call_ untuk menjawab panggilan Kibum.

Semua yang ada di sana terbengong dengan Kyuhyun yang malah menjawab panggilan telpon. Oh ya Tuhaaan, Cho Kyuhyun, acara ini _live_ loh, _LIVE_!

"_Yeobose_—"

'JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU!' teriak seseorang di seberang telpon sana. Kyuhyun menjauhkan sedikit _handphone_ nya sebelum kembali menempelkannya di telinga kirinya.

"Iya iya. Apaan sih? Ini 'kan acara _live_, ngapain nelpon? Lagian gue engga doyan sama kuda poni milikmu itu!"

'Kyuhyuuun, ya Tuhan! Ayolah, jangan ngeledekin Wonnie terus! Elu 'kan tukang ceplos. Entar keceplosan nyebut nama gue. _Andwaeeee_! Belom siap T.T'

"Iya baweel. Udah ya? _Byeee_~"

'Klik'

Setelah menutup sambungan itu. Kyuhyun memberikan senyum polos seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Tentu saja semua member geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan _magnae_ mereka.

Dan detik selanjutnya, suara _MC_ menghiasi. "Nah, begitulah acara kita bersama _member Super Junior_. Terimakasih dan…selamat jumpaaaa!"

Selanjutnya…acara itu pun selesai.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Super Junior_ sampai di _dorm_ mereka. Tetapi ada yang aneh di sini. Kyuhyun sangat diam. Benar-benar diam. Ia mengabaikan semua pertanyaan dari para _hyung_nya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar saat sudah . ?docid=28000686

Sungmin yang mengerti segera menyusulnya. Ia tahu ini salahnya. Salahnya malah bilang kalau KyuMin itu lebih cocok menjadi adik-kakak. Salahnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Aish! Aku hanya belum siaaaaap, batin Sungmin frustasi.

Cepat-cepat memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan seorang yeoja yang tengah menyeringai. "Asik! Video _NC_ KyuMin lagiiii," gumamnya yang tentu saja di dengar oleh semua member. Yang di balaskan gelengan kepala.

"Dasar Min Hyo, ckckck."

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Umu Humairo Cho**

Malam ini suhu mendadak panas di Seoul. Aw-aw-aw, bakalan ada suara uh-ah-uh-ah nih di kamar sebelah. Wkwkwk. Untung aja _CCTV_ udah terpasang. Muahaha selamat menikmati KyuMin umma-appa XD _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**You, Hyukjae Lee, Donghae Lee**, _and_ **1000 **_**others**__ like this._

_**View all 289 comments**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Dan terlihatlah Kyuhyun yang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut sambil memejamkan mata. Sungmin yang menebak bahwa Kyuhyun pasti belum membuka baju dan sepatunya pun mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian menyingkap selimut tebal itu.

Ia berniat membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun tetapi aksinya di tahan oleh tangan Kyuhyun. "Tidurlah." Suruh Kyuhyun pelan tentu saja membuat Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kemudian menatap Sungmin sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah," katanya lagi membuat Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun memang kecewa padanya.

Namun bukannya beranjak, Sungmin malah duduk di pinggri _bed_ Kyuhyun. Berniat melakukan tugasnya –menggantikan baju Kyuhyun ketika _magnae_ itu lupa menggantinya. Dan lagi-lagi, suara Kyuhyun mengalun di telinga Sungmin. "Sudah ku katakan tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah. Sudahlah, tidak usah di ganti."

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Aku bilang tidak usah Ming. Tidurlah."

"Tapi kau harus…"

"Aku bilang tidak usah dan tidur, Ming! Apa susahnya sih hanya melakukannya!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. _Namja_ pecinta pink itu menuduk. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika orang yang kau cintai membentakmu.

"Hiks," dan satu isakan lolos dari bibir _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu. Yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun bangun dari posisinya dan merengkuh Sungmin. Menenggelamkan wajah _namja_ yang sangat di cintainya itu di dadanya. Mengusap pelan surai hitam kekasih tercinta.

"Ssttt…_mianhe_. Aku mohon maafku aku. Ayo berhenti menangis _chagi_~~? _Kajja_, aku mencintaimu, dan aku mohon, berhentilah menangis. Maafkan aku, _eoh_?" kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil menciumi rambut Sungmin. Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di sana, seperti anak kucing yang mencari kehangatan majikannya.

"Ming, ku mohon. Berhentilah menangis. Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah, _eoh_?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi yang kali ini membuat Sungmin menatapnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata penuh air. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi kekasihnya itu. "_Mianhe_," ucapnya kemudian memberi kecupan di mata, berlanjut ke dahi, hidung hingga bibir.

Menyesap bibir itu penuh cinta. Memainkannya membuat Sungmin mendesah. Merasa napas mereka mulai menghilang, Kyuhyun memberi jarak dan mempertemukan dahi mereka. Mengecup dahi itu sebelumnya lalu menatap mata Sungmin yang balas menatapanya satu.

Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menutup mata menikmati sentuhan itu. Kemudian, sebuah ucapan lirih keluar dari mulutnya. "_Mianhe_."

Kyuhyun yang mengerti hanya terus menempelkan kening mereka. Kemudian, Sungmin, mengambil jarak agar bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyunnya. "Aku…hiks…tidak bermaksud Kyu. Aku…hanya belum siap kalau kau mengungkapkannya. Aku…jangan marah padaku…hiks," ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian membawa _namja_ itu ke pelukannya.

"Sudahlah. Ini salahku juga yang terlalu gegabah. Sudah, hm? Jangan menangis lagi. Ayo tersenyun," ucap Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibir Sungmin menghadirkan senyuman. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha lepas. "Ish Kyunnie~"

"Ahahaha," tawa Kyuhyun lepas mendapati Sungmin protes. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya. Mengusap-usap rambut hitam kekasihnya. Dan menyanyikan lagu _believe_ kesukaan mereka. Namun nyanyiannya berhenti ketika Sungmin mendorongnya lalu jadilah…Sungmin berada di atas Kyuhyun. Menumpukan tangannya di atas dada kekasihnya itu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalasnya dengan menggigit bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alis. Kemudian, dengan sensual, Sungmin menaik-turunkan tubuhnya membuat junior mereka bersentuhan. "M-Minnie…?"

"S-sentuh aku…Kyu," walau malu, akhirnya Sungmin pun melakukannya. Memang begini akhirnya jika mereka bertengkar dan berakhir dengan kegiatan ranjang. Kyuhyun awalnya terkaget sebelum akhirnya membalikkan posisi. Kini ialah yang berada di atas Sungmin.

"Hm? Kau mau aku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sengaja menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya malu. Kemudian menjawab. "_F-fuck me_."

"_Mwo_?"

"Ish! Terserahmu saja!" balas Sungmin kesal menimbulkan tawa dari Kyuhyun.

"_Arraseo_. Begitu saja marah," kata Kyuhyun dan langsung meraup bibir _namja_ pink itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Emmnh~ Kyuuuhhh~" desah Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun bermain di perutmu. Memutar sensual membuat tubuhnya seketika mengejang. Cairan _precum_ sudah keluar daritadi dari junior Sungmin membut ia tidak tahan lagi untuk di masuki.

Karena tak sabaran, lagi-lagi Sungmin membalik posisi. Kyuhyun heran dan bertanya. "_Mwo_? Kenapa kau…aanggh~ M-minnie _h-hyung_…?" tanya serta desah Kyuhyun saat merasakan juniornya memasuki sesuatu yang hangat.

Ah tentu saja. Kini Sungmin sedang berusaha memasukkan junior Kyuhyun ke dalam assholenya. "O-oh~ K-kyunnieeh aanggh! Emnhh~" desah Sungmin yang akhirnya berhasil memasukkan keseluruhan junior Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan dengan Kyuhyun yang membantunya dengan memegang pinggang Sungmin. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooh! Kyunnieeh! Ooh! Aahhhh~" desah Sungmin keenakkan saat berkali-kali junior Kyuhyun menabrak _g-spot_nya.

"K-kyunnieehhh AAHHHH~" desahnya keras saat ia merasa ia klimaks dengan Kyuhyun yang menyusul membasahi _asshole_nya.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka Sungmin akan melakukannya. Dan dengan segera, ia mengeluarkan juniornya dan menyuruh Sungmin menungging lalu kembali memasukkan juniornya ke _asshole_ Sungmin.

Kembali memulai ronde panas di malam yang dingin saat itu.

"Ah! Ah! Oh! Aaaah! K-kyunnieeh! Oooh! _D-deeper_ ohhhh~ Kyuuuuh!"

"Ah! Ooh! _Shit_! Kyuuuhh! _Therehhh_ ohhh!" dan terus sampai pagi mereka melakukannya tanpa mempedulikan semua member yang seakan tertantang untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Paginya…

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang makan dengan Sungmin di dalam gendongannya. Beruntung _Super Junior_ sedang libur latihan dan _schedule_ dua hari. Jadi Sungmin tidak perlu takut kalau tidak bisa jalan dengan benar.

Semuanya menoleh secara bersamaan. Kemudian kembali larut dalam acara makan pagi mereka. Kyuhyun mendudukkan Sungmin di kursi yang sebelumnya sudah ia isi dengan bantal, agar Sungmin merasa lebih nyaman. Dan saat Sungmin akan mengambil piringnya, Kyuhyun merebutnya, bertanya. "_Hyung_ mau makan apa? Biar aku ambilkan."

"Eh? Em, anu, y-yang mana aja, deh," balas Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Kemudian mengambilkan nasi beserta lauk untuk Sungmin. Namun kemudian melihat Sungmin yang duduk gelisah membuat Kyuhyun meletakkan piring itu kemudian memangku Sungmin membuat Sungmin memerah. "K-kyu…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memangkumu. Lagipula seperti sangat sakit. Sudahlah, biar aku suapi." Balas Kyuhyun kemudian menyendokkan sesuap nasi beserta lauk ke mulut Sungmin yang langsung Sungmin terima. Min Hyo di samping mereka segera mengambil gambar romantic itu.

Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka. "Heh, setan. Mau di _share_ ya?"

Min Hyo menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya setan. "Enak aja. Yang setan 'kan _appa_. Lagian Cuma buat koleksi kok _appa_, wek!"

"Ck. Dasar anak setan,"

"'Kan bapaknya emang setan. Wkwkwk," balas Min Hyo kemudian kembali memakan makanannya.

Suasana hening kemudian. Semuanya larut dalam semedi mereka. Detik setelahnya, suara Sungmin memecah kesunyian yang ada. "Kyuuuu~ kita bikin _FanPage_ juga yuk?"

"Hah?"

"Ish! Kita bikin _FanPage_ Kyuuu~" kata Sungmin lagi. Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya memeluk Sungmin erat. "_FanPage_ apa sayang?"

"Ya _FanPage_ kita dong~ mau ya mau ya?" kata Sungmin merengek. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Kemudian membalas. "Kita 'kan pasti jarang _on_ Ming. Siapa yang ngurus?"

Sungmin membalas cepat dan enteng. "'Kan ada Min Hyo _chagi_! Tentu dialah, Kyunnie. Mau ya?"

"Eung~ ya udah deh. Yuk! Eh, Hyo, ayo ikutan cepet!" dengan sadis, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Min Hyo membuat _yeoja_ itu meninggalkan makanan lezat di depannya. Ugh! Dasar _appa_ jahat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Nah, nanti kamu _promote_ ya, Hyo. Ini formulirnya. Jadi ngga sembarang orang bisa nge-_like_ nih _page_. Oke?" ucap Kyuhyun. Kemudian menarik Sungmin menjauh. Sebelumnya bilang pada Min Hyo. "Nama admin _appa_ itu Min3, Sungmin Kyu3, nah kamu, Kyu 3 Min, _okay_?"

Min Hyo hanya mengangguk kemudian membuka _facebook_nya, dan mem-_promote_ nya ke beberapa grup KyuMin _shipper_ ter-ramai.

* * *

.

.

* * *

❤ **[ KyuMin House ] ❤ **_**| About | Events | Photos | Files | Notifications | Settings| Seacrh**_

_**Write Post – Add Photo / Video – Ask Question – Upload File**_

_Write Something_

**Umu Humairo Cho**

_Guys, like this page_! Masih baru sih. Kalau ada yang mau _like_? Kasih tau gue ya? Biar gue kasih formulirnya. Ngga tau kenapa nih yg punya _page_ pake formulir segala. Takutnya ada _shipper_ nyasar katanya. Okey deh.

Nih linknya.

www(dot)facebook(dot) .world

_thank you~ about a minutes ago __**– Like – Comment**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin Real World**_ | Like | Message | Settings_

_ Ask to one of 3 admins here _

_Kyumin real world for Kyumin 'real' shipper. **Photos Notes Likes others**_

_If you want to like this page. _

_Ask to one of 3 admins here. Thanks you._

* * *

.

.

* * *

"ARRGGHHHH! Capek Kyu _appaaaaaaaaa_! Banyak banget yang mau _like_! T.T" gerutu Min Hyo yang Kyuhyun balas dengan tawa setan. _Yeoja_ itu mendelik sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke layar laptopnya.

Kemudian menulis status.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Umu Humairo Cho**

Punya bapak jahat banget! Amit dah gueee T.T _a few second ago __**– Like – Comment**_

**You, Donghae Lee, Saehee Kim**, _and_ **109 **_**others**__ like this._

**Hyukjae Lee**

Wkwkwk xD _a few second ago via iPhone __**– Like**_

**Saehee Kim**

Pasti _page_ itu ya dek? Sabar yaaaa? Ahaha _a few second ago via Android __**– Like**_

**Umu Humairo Cho**

Apaan sih. Jahat semuaaaaa T.T _Just now __**– Like**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Congrats! You liked this page!_

_Welcome Joyer^^_

_Write Post – Add Photo / Video – Event, Milestone +_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Begitulah kiranya jika sudah me-_liked page_ **KyuMin **_**Real World**_, tentunya setelah mengisi formulir yang menggunakan bahasa Korea yang ribeeetnyaaaa harus bikin Min Hyo membantu siapa saja yang ingin me-_like page_ itu.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun, Sungmin maupun Min Hyo yang memang sedang _on_ secara bersamaan pun menjaga _page_ itu secara bersamaan. Dan…ada satu _postingan_ dari seseorang.

Ups. _Appa_ nya Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin Real World**_ | Like | Message | Settings_

_ Ask to one of 3 admins here _

_Kyumin real world for Kyumin 'real' shipper. **Photos Notes Likes others**_

_If you want to like this page. _

_Ask to one of 3 admins. Thanks you._

_**Write Post – Add Photo / Video – Event, Milestone +**_

_Write Something**  
**_

**조영환**

_Page_ apa ini? _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**Hyukjae Lee, HeeNim Kim,** _and_ **10000 **_**others**__ like this_.

**KyuMin Real World**

_Page_ KyuMin _abojiiii_~~~ #cling

_This is your grandchild_ **Umu Humairo Cho** :) Ehehe

Kyu 3 Min at 08:10pm _**– Like**_

**KyuMin Real World**

_Annyeong appa_ :)

Kyu3 at 08:12pm _**– Like**_

**조영환**

Itu yang di atas siapa, _chagi_ **Umu Humairo Cho**? At 08:15pm _**– Like**_

**KyuMin Real World**

Itu Min _umma_, _aboji_^^

Kyu 3 Min at 08:16pm _**– Like**_

**조영환**

Oh, gitu yah. Ya udah, semoga dengan adanya _page_ ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ngga pernah berantem lagi karena hal sepele. At 08:23pm _via iPhone __**– Like – 11370 people**_

**Hyukjae Lee**

Aaaamin :D at 08:24pm _**– Like**_

**HeeNim Kim**

Amin _Aboji_ :D at 08:26pm _**– Like**_

**Kibum Kim**

Amen :D at 08:28pm _**– Like**_

**Siwon Choi**

Amen :D at 08:28pm _**– Like**_

**KyuMin Real World**

_Gomawo appa_ :D

Min3 at 08:30pm _**– Like – 9890 people**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin Real World**

_What's on your mind_? Tiga orang tercepat akan kami tanggapi atau jawab. _Just do it, Joyer_^^ _a few second ago __**– Like – Comment**_

**1.3700.000**_** others like this.**_

**DenaDhena Elf**

Kyu _appa_, katakan padaku kapan kau akan menikahi Min _umma_? At 08:43pm _**– Like**_

**Shizuka Shika Minamoto**

KyuMin _is really real, right_? At 08:45pm _**– Like**_

**Nadya'lee KyuHeon**

Kyu **appa**, kapan kau akan bilang apa dunia bahwa KyuMin itu _Real_? At 08:48pm _**– Like**_

_**View next comments**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin Real World**

_Well okay_, pertama, dari **DenaDhena Elf.**

Kapan aku akan menikahi Sungmin? Jawabannya, sebenarnya sih maunya sekarang. Tapi berhubung Min belum siap, jadi tunggu dia siap dulu. _So_, jangan lelah nunggu undangan _KyuMin's wedding_ yah? :) ehehehe :D

Min3 _a few minutes ago __**– Like – Comment**_

**100000**_** people like this.**_

_**View all 1370 comments**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin Real World**

Kedua, dari **Shizuka Shika Mintamoto.**

KyuMin _is really real, right_? Jawabannya, yups! Benar sekali. Aku dan Kyunnie itu _real_, hehe karena kami sepasang kekasih *_blush_* udah 'kan? _Keep enjoy in this page_~~ hehe :D

Kyu3 _a few second ago __**– Like – Comment**_

**1370000**_** people like this.**_

_**View all 1980 comments**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin Real World**

Terakhir, dari **Nadya'lee KyuHeon**.

Kapan Kyuhyun _appa_ akan bilang dunia kalau KyuMin itu _Real_. _Well_, berhubung keduanya lagi mojok, gue aja ya yang jawab? Sesuai dengan omongannya di Kyu _appa_.

Kapan? Kyu _appa_ bilang? _Well_, sebenarnya waktu acara KBS _live_ kemarin, dia pengen bilang ke tuh _MC_ kalo _couple_ KyuMin itu _real_! Di bandingkan dengan _couple_ maksa lain yang di pertanyakan. Jadi, kapannya adalah…dimana Sungmin _umma_ siap untuk semua _Elfs_ tau kalo KyuMin bukan sekedar _fanservice_.

Dan kapannya lagi…Cuma Kyu _appa_ yang tau. Yaah~ mungkin sebentar lagi, abisan Cho _aboji_ udah nyuruh mereka nikah sih wkwk. Jadi tunggu yaaa dek? **Nadya'lee KyuHeon** :) _Keep enjoy in this page_^^

Kyu 3 Min _Just now __**– Like – Comment**_

**1377000**_** people like this.**_

_**View all 10.370 comments**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Min Hyo~~~ kenapa pake bilang kalau _appa_ udah di suruh nikah siiiih? Aish!" teriak Kyuhyun saat membaca _posting_an Min Hyo. _Yeoja_ itu hanya memeletkan lidah tak peduli.

Kemudian kembali fokus ke laptopnya. Kali ini, ia berniat men-_share_ foto KyuMin.

"Jangan _share_ yang engga-engga ya, sayang?" Sungmin mengingatkan. Min Hyo yang tadinya ingin men-_share_ foto ciuman kedua orang tuanya pun membatalkan niatnya. Akhirnya, ia men-_share_ foto biasa tapi bagi dia romantic.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin Real World** _added a new photo._

Awawawaw aw~ KyuMin _pray together_.

KyuMin : _God, please, bless us in our step to make a beautiful family. Amen_ :D

Wkwkwk

Kyu 3 Min at 08:59pm _**– Like – Comment  
**_

**Sungjin Lee, Jongjin Lee**, _and_ **3710000 **_**others**__ like this._

**Sungjin Lee**

Ehem-ehem xD _Post_ foto mereka ciuman dooong~~ wkwk at 09:06pm _**– Like – 1980 people**_

**Jongjin Lee**

Ih, si **Sungjin Lee** mesum :p wkwkwk at 09:08pm _**– Like**_

**Sungjin Lee**

Apaan sih _hyung_? kayak _hyung_ ngga aja :p Ngaku deh! At 09:10pm _**– Like**_

**KyuMin Real World**

Entar ya _oppa_? Aku cari dulu foto yang numpuknya, wkwk

Btw, jangan pacaran di sini dong. Iri nih -_- at 09:15pm _**– Like**_

**Saehee Kim**

Kasiaan, pasti karena Changmin ngga ada 'kan? Wkwk _peace_ sayang^^ at 09:17pm _**– Like**_

**KyuMin Real World**

-_- Saehee _unnie_ ngajak bergulat nih :p at 09:20pm _**– Like**_

**KyuMin Real World**

#tepokmulutSungjin

Apa-apaan lu minta foto ciuman gue sama Minnie _bunny_, he?

Min3 At 09:23pm _**– Like**_

**Sungjin Lee**

Bagi-bagi _hyung_ ==" wkwk :p at 09:25pm _**– Like**_

_**KyuMin Real World**_

Gaje semua dih :p

Kyu3 at 09:26pm _**– Like**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Leeteuk geleng-geleng di tempatnya. Semua _member Super Junior_ sedang _on_ di laptop masing-masing. Sesekali melihat _postingan page_ baru yang 'wah' itu. Yang akhirnya di akhiri decakan karena keanehan kedua anak dan satu cucunya itu.

"Ckckck, KyuMin dan Min Hyo itu, bener-bener deh. Dan Sungjin, ya Tuhaan, dasar anak muda. Ahaha," komentar Leeteuk dan kemudian kembali larut pada _facebook_nya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin Real World**_ | Like | Message | Pengaturan_

_ Ask to one of 3 admins here _

_Kyumin real world for Kyumin 'real' shipper. **Photos Notes Likes others**_

_If you want to like this page. _

_Ask for one of 3 admins. Thanks you._

_**Write Post – Add Photo / Video – Event, Milestone +**_

_Write Something**  
**_

**Sungjin Lee**

Share video _NC_-annya KyuMin doooong admin-admin yang kece xD at 10:12pm_ via Android __**– Like – Comment**_

**You, HeeNim Kim, Henry Lau,** _and_ **1.370.000** _**others**__ like this_.

_**View all 1370 comments**_

**Ahra Cho **

#tepokmulutSungjin at 10:14pm _**– Like**_

**Saehee Kim **

#tendangSungjin at 10:15pm _**– Like**_

**Jongjin Kim **

#bungkemmulutSungjinpakebibir xD at 10:17pm _**– Like**_

**KyuMin Real World**

#unyeng-unyengSungjin

Kyu3 at 10:20pm _**– Like**_

**KyuMin Real World**

#pantenginBazookakemukaSungjin

Min3 at 10:23pm _**– Like**_

**KyuMin Real World**

Entar ya _oppaaaa_? Aku yang _share_wkwkwkwk

_btw_, ciiieeeee ada 2JIN _moment_ di siniii~~ Itu **Jongjin Kim** _oppa_maen nyosor aja, wkwkwk

Kyu 3 Min at 10:25pm _**– Like**_

**HeeNim Kim **

Ini _page_ isinya orang gila semua :p MUAHAHAHA at 10:27pm _**– Like**_

**KyuMin Real World**

Karena elu juga gila _hyung_, muahahaha xD

Min3 at 10:29pm _**– Like**_

**Sungjin Lee **

Aseeeeeekkkkkkk ^_^ eh, nah lo? Bapaknya Kyu _hyung_ melototin gue.  
Kabuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr~~ _Just now __**– Like**_

**조영환**

Udah malem. Pada tidur sana. Dasar _member Super Junior_ ternyata kurang kerjaan. Ada yang nongkrong di sini dan pada _on_ semua. Tiduuurrrr! _Just now __**– Like**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin Real World**

Ups, berhubung Cho _appa_ sudah menyuruh tidur. Kalau begitu…_good night Elfs~ Joyer~_ kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi yaaa?

_Love you~ and keep enjoy in this page~_

Kyu3 _a few second ago_ _**– Like – Comment**_

**You, Umu Humairo Cho, ****조영환****, Shin Dong, Sungjin Lee,** _and_ **7.310.000 **_**others**__ like this._

_**View all 1.377.000 comments**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End (dengan tidak elitnya)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**_** : Hyaaa~ jangan bunuh saya~**

_**Btw**_**, saya buatnya juga **_**deadline**_** karena besok masih **_**UAS**_**.**

**Wkwk bandel banget.**

_**Ne**_**, gimana menurut kalian?**

**Ancur? Jelek? Anta? Saya tau itu~~**

**Tapi, boleh 'kan minta **_**RnR**_** nyaaa?**

**Makasih^^**

_**With Love,**_

_**Umu Humairo Cho**_


End file.
